


You're The One That I Want

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: The s08ep01 sunset scene: klancified.





	You're The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> We deserved better, so I'm giving it to us.

The setting sun casts a warm blanket of light over Lance as he sits next to Keith, the ridiculous costume made by Coran long since discarded next to them. Lance can't help but get lost in his head. He thinks of Allura, of all the times she turned him down, and he can't stop himself from feeling a little hurt. He likes Allura, really, he does- but after everything he's done for her, compared to what she has done for him, what she's given back, he just... can't seem find a way to make being with her seem worth it.  
  
"Hey, Lance, you okay?"  
  
Keith's voice, low and steady, brings Lance out of his head. Lance turns to look at him, and suddenly he realises something. Sitting there, with the yellow sunlight bathing him in light, is Keith. Lance can't seem to look away, enraptured by those violet eyes, and his mind hips back to all the times he and Keith worked together, helped each other, and it all becomes crystal clear. What he feels for Allura is nothing in comparison to what he feels for Keith, and he feels guilty admitting it to himself, but he reminds himself that he's allowed to move on, to change his mind.  
  
"Yeah, I just..."  
  
He blinks, but still can't tear his eyes from Keith's. He sees an emotion there that he can't quite place his finger on, something akin to longing, or sadness.  
  
"What?" Keith asks, urging Lance to finish his sentence, but he can't find the words.  
  
"Keith, I..." He trails off. He finds himself leaning closer, not purposefully, but somehow willingly anyway.  
  
"Lance?" Keith exhaled, barely audible. His expression is soft, gentle, yet there is a flash if excitement in his eyes. Keith doesn't turn away, doesn't mean back, simply stays put, waiting for whatever Lance decides should come next. He wonders, for a split-second, if this may be a bad idea, if Lance is just doing this to make Allura jealous, but the thought is distant, quiet against the roaring of 'Lance is a good guy, he wouldn't do that.' Lance's eyes drop to his lips for a moment, and that's when Keith is certain, one hundred percent sure, that this is what both of them want, that this is what all these years have been leading up to.  
  
"Lance, can I...?" Keith inquires, raising a hand as if to touch, but doesn't, anxiety far too strong against his wants. Lance smiles, though, nods, and raises his own hand. Keith looks at it, and twines their fingers together, then takes a deep breath, deciding that it's now or never. He surges forward, slamming their lips together in a way that bumps their noses against each other, and their teeth click. They pull back, chuckle, then lean in again, slower this time, and when they press their lips together, everything feels like it just falls into place, everything makes sense, and it all feels right.   
  
They move their lips against each other's gently. Keith is rather unpracticed, havingnnever had the opportunity, and the last time Lance kissed someone was in the second grade, in a game of truth or dare, so neither of them are particularly sure of what they're doing. The kiss is good, either way, soft and warm, and they start to smile after a while. Suddenly Lance is pulling away to lean his forehead against Keith's, chuckling. Keith joins in, and before they know it, they're laughing almost hysterically together. When the laughter fades, and they both open their eyes, Lance speaks.  
  
"This might be a little fast, but I just realised something."  
  
Keith furrows his brows in confusion, though his smile remains.   
  
"What is it?" Keith questions.  
  
"I'm in love with you."  
  
The words send Keith's heart soaring, pounding in his chest. His stomach feels light and airy, butterflies fluttering within him, and he squeezes Lance's hand.  
  
"I'm in love with you, too."


End file.
